Sobal
Sobal, Ta-kop-ta, Kap-tap (row. saparl hu, eb. kecajalabos, wied. sub-subar, ęm. soval, sovaret, sypralket) - maleńka istota zamieszkała w świecie Gruszek Na Wierzbie I Śliwek Na Sośnie. Jest powszechnie uznawany za źródło i głównego sprawcę wszelkiego zła; nienawidzi, niszczy, psuje, psoci, wywołuje pożary, dziurawi drogi, puszcza oczka w pończochach i robi błoto po deszczu. Obecność Sobala można stwierdzić po charakterystycznym bełkocie. Wygląd Nie jest jasne, jak dokładnie wygląda Sobal. Ci, którzy go widzieli, zgodni są ze sobą tylko co do tego, że nie jest on większy od mrówki i że porusza się bardzo szybko. Najczęściej opisywany bywa jako istota podobna do owada, porośniętą gęstym, rudym futrem, z czterema lub pięcioma parami odnóży. W relacjach innych świadków możemy jednak spotkać Sobala człowiekopodobnego, poruszającego się na dwóch nogach, w pozycji wyprostowanej. Niektórzy podają, że Sobal ma wąsy lub czułki, inni, że ubiera się w jasnozieloną kurtkę, czerwone buty, słomkowy kapelusz. Widziano Sobala z ptasim dziobem, ze świecącym w ciemności nosem, pokrytego złotą łuską, "czarniejszego niż zęby Smokołaka" a nawet skrzydlatego. Długość życia Podobno Sobal jest nieśmiertelny. Pochodzenie Nikt nie wie, skąd wziął się Sobal. W Rowanii powszechnie uważa się, że spadł z nieba w dniu, gdy zwiądł legendarny, pierwszy i najstarszy krzew paproci. Ludzie zwykli obwiniać o sprowadzenie na świat Sobala innych ludzi. Wśród Znajek popularny jest pogląd, że Sobal wypadł spod swojego własnego ogona. W starych czarnoksięskich księgach można wyczytać, że Sobal to piękny książę dawno zapomnianego królestwa przemieniony w karalucha w wyniku błędnie rzuconego przez pałacową służkę zaklęcia miłosnego. Bełkot Sobala Sobal nieustannie bełkocze. Jego bełkot stanowi coś na kształt jego własnego, sobalicznego języka-idiolektu. Posiada on niezwykle ograniczoną ilość jednosylabowych słów, zaś jedyne, co wyraża, to złorzeczenia. Struktura sylaby w bełkocie Sobala to CV(p), gdzie C może oznaczać dowolną spółgłoskę, a V dowolną samogłoskę. Każda głoska posiada swoje znacznie, znaczenie każdego wyrazu jest sumą znaczeń jego głosek. Wyrazy takie są niełączliwe (nie tworzą zdań). W swoim bełkocie Sobal zasadniczo nie robi pauz. Spółgłoski: *k k - zniszczyć *t t - zepsuć *p p - zbezcześcić; na końcu: wysługując się kimś innym Samogłoski: *a a - z nienawiścią *e æ - przez butę *o ɔ - z okrucieństwem *u o - dla zabawy Przykładowy tekst:'' ...ta ka ko to pe to te pa kup pe ta ku pa ta pop ka ta top tap ka ko ko pep to ka to po po te ka te pa ke pa pu to to ke ka tap ta to te ke ka ku ta pap kap ke ke pu ku ka pu kap to ke to tap po ka kap te po te tu ka ku top kap ku ta kap pap ka pa to to tap top tu ta ta ka ka ko ku ku tu ko pa tup kap to ko ka pa ku po...'' Tłumaczenie pogrubionego fragmentu: ...zepsuć z nienawiścią, zniszczyć z nienawiścią, zniszczyć z okrucieństwem, zepsuć z okrucieństwem, zbezcześcić przez butę, zepsuć z okrucieństwem, zepsuć przez butę, zbezcześcić z nienawiścią, zniszczyć dla zabawy wysługując się kimś innym, zbezcześcić przez butę... Działalność Sobal zajmuje się ciągłym i nieustannym czynieniem zła. Choć bywa również podejrzewany o wielki zbrodnie (niektórzy przypisują mu m.in. wynalezienie podatków, powodowanie susz i powodzi oraz pozamienianie we wszystkich kalendarzach pięciu niepracujących dni tygodnia z dwoma pracującymi), to z powodu małego wzrostu lubuje się on raczej w małych, a nawet bardzo małych złośliwościach. *Jeżeli nie możesz zasnąć w nocy, to znaczy, że Sobal wlazł pod twoje łóżko i bełkocze, żebyś nie mógł usnąć. *Jeżeli zniknęła ci szpilka, pinezka czy agrafka, to znaczy, że Sobal ją schował. *Jeżeli nie zadziałało zaklęcie, nad którego formułą pracowałeś pół życia, to znaczy, że Sobal dorwał się do twoich notatek. *Jeżeli nagle pęka grafit w twoim ołówku to oznacza, że Sobal już przy nim majstrował. *Jeżeli potknąłeś się, to najpewniej potknąłeś się o Sobala. *Jeżeli twoje krowy dają mało mleka, to jasny znak, że Sobal podkrada im najlepszą trawę z łąki. *Jeżeli podarła ci się koszula, to Sobal najwidoczniej bawił się w krawca. *Jeżeli nie zgadza ci się ilość złota w twojej sakiewce, to zapewne Sobal wziął od ciebie bezterminową pożyczkę. *Jeżeli przez jedną noc zniknęły ci wszystkie konfitury z piwnicy, to możesz śmiało spytać Sobala, czy mu przynajmniej smakowało. Sposoby walki Sobala (podobno) nie można zabić, istnieje jednak wiele sposobów, by go przestraszyć lub utrudnić mu czynienie zła. Prawdopodobnie najlepszym środkiem antysobalicznym jest ostrożność - jeżeli wszystkie drzwi i okna w domu będą zamknięte, dziury w podłodze pozatykane, a wszystkie rzeczy zamknięte w przynależnych im kuferkach i futerałach, to Sobal nie wejdzie do domu, nie uda mu się niczego tknąć i nie będzie mógł nic popsuć. Inne popularne metody odstraszania Sobala: *Akordeon - mówi się, że Sobal nie lubi dźwięku akordeonu. Jeśli kto usłyszy bełkot Sobala, wystarczy zagrać dwie-trzy skoczne melodie na akordeonie, a Sobal przestraszy się i ucieknie. Podobne działanie przypisuje się cymbałkom i fletowi. Szczególne efekty przynosi granie eckich melodii. *Anagram - sposób przegonienia Sobala popularny w Eboranolandii. Polega na przekręceniu imienia Sobala na najdziwniejsze sposoby. Sobalowi robi się wtedy przykro i ucieka z płaczem. *Mięta - podobno Sobal nie znosi zapachu mięty. Można ją wieszać nad drzwiami domu, układać w kontach mieszkania, nosić przy sobie jej liście lub po prostu często pić herbatę miętową. Wyczuwszy zapach mięty Sobal nie odważy się podejść. *Odpukanie w niemalowany zegar z kukułką - podobno też jest skuteczne. Kategoria:Gruszki Na Wierzbie